A Mouse And His Girl
by LadyDaisys
Summary: One of our heroes meets a girl with a split-persona as well as a mysterious past.


A Mouse And His Girl-Chapter 1

Lawrence Limburger and Dr. Carbunkle arrived at Chicago's botanical gardens.  
"Is everything ready, doctor." Limburger asked.  
"Ha ha ha! Ready for operation shipout. My portable teleporter will ship these gardens to Plutork within an hour."Carbunkle cackled.  
"Making me a hero to the High Chairman on Plutork." Limburger chuckled.  
"Uh, boss?" Greasepit asked, staring outside with a frightened look.  
"What is it, you moron?" Limburger asked. "We got trouble."  
The Biker Mice flew through a window. Modo fired the laser cannon on his bionic laser arm zapping Carbunkle's new weapon. "My teleporter! No!" Carbunkle screamed, as he saw burned wires and a huge hole in the center of it. "Blast those wretched mice!" Limburger shouted at Greasepit.  
"With pleasure." Greasepit said, charging after the mice. "Hey. how about a light?" Vinnie said, throwing one of his flares blowing Greasepit thirty feet into the air. He went sailing into a bin of compost. Carbunkle was about to shoot the mice with a laser when Throttle shot it out of his hand. They soon had Limburger and Carbunkle surrounded.  
"Give up."Throttle said, "It's the end of the line for you, gefilte breath."  
"I beg to differ, my dear misguided mouse. I didn't get where I am by submission." Limburger said, as he threw down a small tablet. A wave of smoke emitted from it. The mice coughed and tried to see through the smokescreen. It cleared and with it Limburger and Carbunkle.  
"That stinkfish got away again!" Throttle retorted, slamming his Nuke Knuckles into a brick wall bringing down part of the wall.  
"Sorry."He said, much calmer. "No sweat it, bro. We'll get Captain Stinky next time." Vinnie said.  
"Yeah, right now it's dinnertime." Modo said. "True."Throttle said, brightening,""Wonder what's for supper?"  
"What else? Hot dogs and root beers!" Vinnie exclaimed.

Back at Limburger Tower, Limburger had just got back to his office when the Lord Camerbet called. He was the High Chairman of the Plutorkian counsel. Limburger cringed at the thought of talking to him especially when he made him do that awful Plutorkian greeting.  
Thankfully, he sent him a written message. He wanted him to steal Earth's soil and water supply or he would be cleaning out all of Plutork's sewers with his tongue. Limburger balked. Everytime he tries to steal any of Earth's natural resources, the Biker Mice stopped him at every turn.  
He went into Carbunkle's lab. He was happily mixing chemicals into test tubes. "Ah, welcome, Your Respectedness." Carbunkle said, looking up from his work.  
"Spare me the pleasantries, Carbunkle. I need some way of ridding myself of those wretched Biker Mice." Limburger said.  
"I have just the thing. We tried bringing alien criminals here to no avail. So I say why bring a monster here when you can create one. I call it project Lola."  
"Observe." Dr. Carbunkle went to a cryogenic freezing chamber in which a figure was laying.  
He poured red and blue chemicals through a tube. Fred the Mutant handed Carbunkle a test tube which he put in the tube. Suddenly there was an explosion. The figure walked out of the chamber. It doubled over.  
"It worked! I'm a success! I-"He stopped short when the creature straightened itself up to reveal a tall, shapely female Martian mouse with green hair.

"Carbunkle, is some kind of joke?"Limburger asked, angrily,"You were suppose to create a monster."  
"I don't know what happened, your Buttery Fatness."He said, hesitantly, then turning on Fred the Mutant,"You, dolt!" Then he struck Fred who sighed happily.  
"Get rid of her!" Limburger said.

The girl put her hand up. Limburger's goon squad felt themselves being lifted up into the air and flung against the wall.  
One of Limburger's goon shot at the girl from behind. One of the shots struck her in the upper arm. She fell back. "Big mistake."She said. All of a sudden, she extended her arms and giant branches came out of the windows. Huge vines wrapped around Limburger's goons. Soon they were trapped inside the vines. Limburger and Carbunkle struggled to get free. "This is another fine mess you got us into." Limburger said. "Maybe not. If I may make a suggestion."Carbunkle replied, then to the girl, "Dear girl, you don't really want to do this, do you?" "You shot me! What do you think?"She responded, angrily. "We're sorry. Our enemies made us do it."he lied. "Enemies?"she asked, puzzled. "Yes, three bikers. They've cost us no end of trouble. We're trying to bring peace to this planet and they want to stop us." The girl got angry.

"Who are they?"She asked. "Put us down and we're tell you."Limburger told her. The girl held up her hand and put it down. The vines released Limburger,Carbunkle, and the goon squad. "We'll show you where they are."Carbunkle said.

At the Last Chance garage, the Biker Mice and Charley were watching tv when they heard screaming outside. They looked outside and saw a giant robot walking through the city. People were screaming and running. The giant robot was operated by Dr. Carbunkle. It was knocking down buildings and street signs. "Help!" Someone yelled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Charley asked. "Carbunkle!"Modo cried out. "Whoaaaa! That's one big bot!"Vinnie said,"I'm guessing that thing isn't from here."  
"We'd better take it out before it hurts somebody or destroys this town."Throttle said.

The mice got on their bikes and rode towards the robot. They began shooting at it. It began blocking their blasts with a forcefield as well as reflected their blasts back at the mice. They ducked and dodged the blasts. The robot shot out laser fire. Then another. One of the blasts knocked Modo off his bike. Suddenly a vine snaked on the ground and wrapped itself around his ankle. It lifted him off the ground and into the air. The female Martian mouse held up her hand.

"WHOOOOA!" He cried out.  
"Big Guy!"Throttle shouted.  
"Modo!" Vinnie yelled.  
"Now we have you, meddlesome mouse!"Limburger cackled. "Now, I'll remove his helmet." The girl said. One of the vines removed Modo's helmet. The girl's eyes widened in shock at seeing a mouse with red antennas. Vinnie aimed his blaster at the girl and was about to fire when Throttle stopped him by putting his hand on his arm.  
"Wait." Throttle told him, as he watched her. "What'd ya mean wait? They got Modo!"

The girl put down her hand. The vine put Modo down right side up. She then looked back and stared at him.

"I thought I was the only one."She said.


End file.
